


certified undercuts

by gaytimetraveller



Category: Persona 2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa decides to get a hair cut, and of course Chikalin does it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	certified undercuts

**Author's Note:**

> well here i am redeeming myself for the tatsujun fic i made the mistake of writing a lot of in drama practice/really late on weeknights that i don't like very much myself, and maybe if i have time i'll rewrite that imo it's more than kind of a train wreck, i swear i'm never writing anything on production week this close to exams ever again

“Lisa, you ready for this?” Chikalin asked, her bag of hairdressing supplies in one hand and some clips in the other, along with a few elastics going up her arm.

“Hell yeah!”

Lisa threw on a hair cutting cape and plopped down in the chair Chikalin was after setting up in their kitchen. Chika put down her hair bag on the counter, and grabbed an elastic off of her arm. “Okay we’ve gotta tie two ponytails, one to keep and one to chop,” she quickly gathered up Lisa’s bangs, and most of the hair around the top of her head, and tied it up. “There’s the one we’re keeping, now for the other one!” she grabbed most of the rest of Lisa’s hair from underneath and tied it back. “We’ll have to take more off the sides, but this’ll get most off of the back! You ready to start?

Lisa closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. “I’m ready, let’s do this.”

Chikalin grabbed a pair of scissors out of her bag, and deftly chopped off the ponytail. “There we go!” she chirped, holding it in front of her girlfriend.

“Holy shit, my hair was long! What’s next?”

“I’ve just gotta buzz everything left off the back, chop and buzz the sides, and then trim everything left down!”

“I’m gonna be a certified undercut gay,” Lisa laughed, reaching an arm around to feel where her hair had been cut off.

“One hundred percent! Here we go again!”

Chika started trimming off Lisa’s hair on the sides until she got it fairly short. She put her scissors back in her hair bag, pulled out a pair of clippers and plugged them in. Chikalin flipped them on and grinned mischievously. “Mmkay, ready to get buzzed?”

“Yep!”

“Bzzzzzzzzzz,” Chikalin sang as she started shaving off Lisa’s hair. “This is gonna be the best undercut I’ve ever done.”

“How many undercuts have you done?”

“…Two.”

Lisa started laughing, and Chikalin desperately tried to keep her head in place. “Lisa if you keep moving I might shave the wrong part,”

“Sorry, sorry,”

It turned out, getting half of her head shaved for an undercut took a lot longer than Lisa would’ve thought. Chikalin spent nearly half an hour meticulously buzzing her girlfriend’s hair off, humming to herself for half of it.

“You know Lisa, if you want next time we had try shaving like a design into this,” Chika remarked as finally turned off the clippers. “All done! You still wanna trim everything else down, right?”

“If I’m gonna get an undercut I’m gonna go all the way!”

“Great!”

Chikalin finally took Lisa’s hair out of the ponytail on top of her head, and grabbed her scissors out of the bag again. She trimmed down Lisa’s hair, and Lisa wondered if it would take even longer to trim her hair than it had to shave it. Unfortunately, it did. Once again, Chika was absolutely meticulous with cutting her hair. Lisa was pretty sure that doing hair was one of the few things that really quieted her girlfriend down.

After what seemed like forever Chikalin finally stuck her scissors back in her hairdressing bag, and Lisa jumped up out of the chair. “Do I get to have a look now?”

“Lemme blow-dry it a little first, then you can see!”

Lisa grumpily flopped down into the chair again, but thankfully it barely took five minutes for her girlfriend to blow-dry her hair out. Once again Lisa jumped back up, this time making a beeline for the hand mirror on the counter.

“Chikalin, _oh my god_ , this looks amazing!” Lisa yelled.

“Thanks! Told you it’d be my best undercut ever!” Chikalin beamed.

“Damn right!”

“You don’t want any dye this time, do you? We’ve got half a rainbow of the stuff in the cupboard!”

Lisa sighed, looking around at all the clean-up they had to do, and finally ripped off the hair cape. “I think I’m good for today,”

“Maybe next time we can do it pink, or purple to match me? Or blue, to match Michel! You could even style your hair the same!”

“Definitely the blue, we could both be each other for Halloween,” Lisa quipped.

“You’re too short to be Michel though, you’d need the platform boots of the century!”

“Definitely have to get some heeled ones.”

“With skulls on them?”

“Absolutely.”


End file.
